Tarzan
Origin When John and Alice Clayton, Lord and Lady Greystoke are marooned on a jungle shore, they make a treehouse wherein to live while awaiting rescue. There, they have a son. Around the time of the child's first birthday, the Claytons are killed by Kerchak, leader of the Mangani (great apes). The baby survives and is adopted by an ape named Kala. Kala names him Tarzan ("white skin"), and he eventually kills Kerchak in a fight. At around the age of 20, Tarzan meets an American woman named Jane Porter, and her father. He travels to the United States to find Jane, but soon returns to Africa, becoming the chief of the Waziri tribe, and leading his men to find the lost city of Opar. After learning that he is actually Lord Greystoke, Tarzan marries Jane and returns to his ancestral home in London. Tarzan and Jane have a son named Jack who takes the ape name, Korak ("killer"), Son of Tarzan. Eventually, Tarzan becomes unhappy with civilization, and the family returns to Africa. Tarzan possessed nearly superhuman strength and agility, and fought in the ferocious style of the apes. He was an expert climber, diver, swimmer, and was proficient swinging on vines. He often carried a knife, spear or bow. He was able to speak to apes and some other animals using the Mangani dialect, but he also learned to speak fluent English and at least some Waziri, French, Swahili, and Arabic. Public Domain Literary Appearances *Tarzan of the Apes (1912) *The Return of Tarzan (1913) *The Beasts of Tarzan (1914) *Eternal Lover (1914) *The Son of Tarzan (1914) *Tarzan and the Jewels of Opar (1916) *Jungle Tales of Tarzan (1916) *Tarzan the Untamed (1919] *Tarzan the Terrible (1921) *Tarzan and the Golden Lion (1922) Public Domain Television Appearances *Tarzan the Tiger (1929 - 15 episodes) *New Adventures of Tarzan (1935 - 12 episodes) Public Domain Film Appearances *Tarzan the Fearless (1933) *Tarzan's Revenge (1938) *Tarzan and the Trappers (1958) Public Domain Comic Appearances *Tip Top Comics #1-188 *Popular Comics #41-43 *Tarzan #1-131 *Tarzan's Jungle Annual #1-7 *Crackajack Funnies #15-36 *Comics on Parade v2 #12, v3 #5 *Dell Giant #25,37,51 *Four Color #161 *Four-Most Boys Comics #38 *Sparkler Comics # *Comics on Parade #1-29 * Jungle Tales of Tarzan #1-4 Notes *Edgar Rice Burroughs, Inc. currently owns the trademark on the name. For info on dealing with trademarks, see our FAQ. See Also *International Hero *Wikipedia *Comic Vine Category:Edgar Rice Burroughs - Creator Category:1912 Debuts Category:Heroes Category:Jungle Characters Category:Dell Characters Category:DC Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Dark Horse Characters Category:Dynamite Entertainment Characters Category:Comic Strip Characters Category:Literary Characters Category:Pulp Characters Category:Film Serial Characters Category:Gold Key Characters Category:Malibu Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Manga / Anime Characters Category:League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Characters Category:Wildstorm Characters Category:Filmation Characters Category:African Characters Category:British Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Television Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Clayton Family Characters Category:Heavy Metal Characters Category:Wold Newton universe Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Orphan Characters Category:IDW Characters Category:Tales of the Shadowmen characters Category:Altus Press Character Category:EC Characters Category:Webcomic Characters